THE BIGGEST CROSSOVER EVER
by WeAreTheBookworms
Summary: We brought Harry Potter, The 9th 10th and 11th Doctor, Rose Tyler, the Ponds, River, Jack Harkness, Sherlock, John, Sam and Dean Winchester, Castiel, and Merlin all together in a room. Watch the randomness. And, to add some spice, we created an alien demon hybrid committing murders on witches and wizards together. Merlin's just there for fun. Rated T for Dean's potty mouth and us.


**Kara: Sooooooo**

**Aria: Wait, what are we doing?**

**Erica: Yeah, I'm confused.**

**Kara: We're writing a story, duh Aria… Erica**

**Aria: Talk to Kara about it, not me… I'm clueless.**

**Kara: Aria, you helped me come up with it.**

**Aria: Ya I know, now story time.**

**Erica: Shush someone do the disclaimer... NOT IT!**

**Kara: Not it!**

**Erica: Aria, you're doing the disclaimer.**

**Aria: Wait, what?**

**Kara: Aria, make it fun!**

**Aria: We own nothing but our OCs but I think Kara wants to own someone.**

**Erica: *cough*Jack*cough***

**Kara: Shut up!**

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"Aria I swear if you say anything I will murder you," a girl said, she had shoulder length blonde hair and blue grey eyes.

"Do what Erica?" Aria questioned, she had long black hair and electric blue eyes.

"Will you two stop fighting?" the last girl asked. Her hair was the color of caramel and she had blue grey eyes, like her sister Erica.

"No," Aria replied.

"Kara she won't listen to you," Erica muttered.

Kara sighed, rubbing in between her eyes as she fiddled with her skirt.

"But Kara what if we don't want to stop fighting?" Aria questioned.  
The eldest girl's, Kara, eyes flashed dangerously at the youngest (and shortest) one of the group.

"I'm just glad she has no idea what I'm talking about," Erica added.

Kara sighed and threw her hands up, "I don't think I want to know."

Aria was wearing a red graphic over the shoulder top with a black undershirt and ripped jeans. Her combat boots were slipped on and there was a black beanie in her hand. Erica shrugged at their older sister and grinned.

"Let's just get started," she suggested.

Aria glared at Erica, but said nothing. Kara slipped between the two of them. She was wearing a flowered bottom dress with a belt and a strapless sandy top. Her sandals were in her hands right now and there was a denim sort of vest on top.

"Okay, Erica go pull that lever and Aria… go push that big red button," Kara suggested.

"What big red butto- oh that one ok," Aria replied going over to it.

She pushed it and immediately red lights flashed around them and Kara glanced at Erica.

"PULL THE LEVER!" she screamed.

"Hm? I don't see a lever," Erica replied.

"That one," Aria said.

Kara glared, "It's on the wall, right next to the big blue button. Do not touch the big blue button if you value your life."

"Oh, that one," Erica murmured pulling the lever.

Aria stared at the big blue button, "Oh me want to touch."

Erica rolled her blue-grey eyes at Kara, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"No," Kara replied, "We would have died if you hadn't pulled the lever."

Before anyone could say anything, though Aria was moving towards the big blue button, sixteen people appear in the middle. The TARDIS appears off to the side. Kara grabbed Aria and tied her up before gagging her. The shortest one there, which was shocking, was Aria and she struggled against the bonds, shouting through the gag. Kara shook her head before stuffing the gag in more.

"Doctor?" the blonde questioned, looking at two of the men. One was wearing a leather jacket and the other wearing converse.

"Rose!" the three men say; the one in the leather jacket in shock, the man with the converse looking lost and worried, and the last one with a bowtie in surprise.

"What the f*ck is going on?" a hot guy with a stubble asked.

"I do not know," a blue eyed man said, he was wearing a trench coat and had brown hair, and he was staring at the three sisters.

A male with long brown hair looked at the blue eyed man and stubble guy, "Dean, Cas, who are they?"

"I believe I can answer that," another hot man said, he was wearing suspenders and a belt, "That's the Doctor."

"Hello!" the three Doctor's chorused before Leather Jacket and Awesome Hair looked at each other.

Kara sighed and waved her wand, writing appeared over the males. The guy with emerald green eyes, messy hair, and glasses had the writing 'HARRY POTTER' over his head. The man next to him, who looked a bit like a mouse with dark brown hair, had the writing 'MERLIN EMYRS' over him. The three men earlier, the stubble guy and the long hair and blue eyes, had the writing 'DEAN WINCHESTER' 'SAM WINCHESTER' and 'CASTIEL' over their heads. The guy with brown curly hair had the writing 'SHERLOCK HOLMES' and the short guy next to him with sandy brown hair said 'JOHN WATSON' over them.

The three men fighting about being the Doctor got numbers over them, with a name to calm them. Over the guy with the leather jacket it said '9 ECCLESTON', the guy with the good hair said '10 TENNANT', and the bowtie guy had '11 SMITH'. The red haired girl, standing in between Pretty Boy and Smith, read 'AMY POND' and the Pretty Boy said 'RORY WILLIAMS-POND' who glared at it. A girl with curly hair, who was standing next to the blonde haired girl and the guy with both suspenders and belts, had writing over head that said 'RIVER SONG AKA MELODY POND' and the blonde had 'ROSE TYLER'. The suspenders and belt guy had 'JACK HARKNESS' over his head.

"Doctor?" Rose questioned, "How am I here?"

"What do you mean?" Eccleston replied, "You were with me just a few minutes ago."

"Timey wimey," Tennant interrupted, "I'm guessing they," he gestured to the three sisters off to the side, "ripped a hole through the parallel universes to get you here."

Kara, Aria, and Erica all looked at each other; but didn't say anything.

"There's no one there," Harry said.

"How do you not see them?" Castiel questioned, "You see them right?"

Sam and Dean shook their heads with everyone but Castiel, the Doctors, and Jack. The three girls grimaced as the three Doctors pointed their respective sonic screwdrivers at them, Tennant and Eccleston glaring at each other, before pressing the button. It buzzed and for a second the girls appeared, Sam and Dean's eyes widening in shock, before Aria bit the sonic screwdriver pointing at her (Smith's ironically) before they disappeared again.

"What, Sherlock!" John exclaimed.

"I do not believe I signed up for this," Sherlock said, "Doctor take us home."

Merlin was watching them before Harry went over to him.

"I thought you had a staff," Harry said.

"What?" Merlin questioned.

"Hermione…" he trailed off before continuing, "told me that you had a staff. I've never known her to be wrong."

Merlin stared at him as a big fight broke out among the others there.

"You deal with this," Kara told Erica before untying Aria and going to stand next to Castiel.

**Kara: Please review you guys; Aria, Erica, and I all love reviews!**


End file.
